


Thoroughly

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: avengerkink, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif's got a talented mouth, and Darcy's brain is mush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoroughly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Femslash Friday](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/femslash+friday), and for [Avenger Kink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com), [prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/20598.html?thread=50433654#t50433654) "Darcy/Sif, face-sitting".

One of the many talents Asgardians have, one they don’t seem to brag about but Darcy thinks they totally _should_ , is the ability to hold their breath a really long time.

Not _insane_ amounts of time, it’s not like they only need to inhale once an hour or something.

But Darcy’s been sat on Sif’s face for the better half of twenty minutes already, and Darcy’s pretty sure she’s only heard Sif suck in a breath twice, if that. 

Okay, it’s more likely that Darcy’s just _distracted_ , and Sif is breathing normally. But if she is, that’s another talent Asgardians should be boasting about, because the ability to eat a girl out that damn thoroughly and discretely manage to breathe through it all without once taking lips away from flesh is seriously impressive.

Maybe it’s not all Asgardians. Maybe it’s just Sif who holds that particular talent.

Basically, Darcy’s the luckiest girl in all the realms, and she tries to make a point of saying so, but all that comes out when she opens her mouth is this high-pitched keening sound, and some _really_ appreciative cursing.

Sif’s hands have got this immovable grip on Darcy’s hips, not that Darcy would _want_ them to move even if they could. She’s kind of rocking Darcy a little, biceps flexing, encouraging Darcy to fuck herself down on the curl of Sif’s tongue. And Darcy totally _would_ , but she lost the ability to move after the first mind-blowing orgasm, so now pretty much all she can manage is holding on to the headboard and whimpering.

She feels wet and _swollen_ , like all her blood is throbbing between her legs. Open and ready for everything Sif can give her, and Sif isn’t being gentle at _all_. Nosing at Darcy’s folds, rubbing against them with her chin, alternating between making her mouth a series of firm lines or letting her lips be soft and gentle, and Darcy’s brain is spinning circles trying to keep up with all the different sensations.

Tongue pushing in, slick and moving, and Darcy’s head bows forward, legs squeezing either side of Sif’s head. She’s getting close again already, that familiar tremble starting in her thighs, that hot-cold crawl up her spine. Starting to shake in earnest as Sif purses her lips around Darcy’s clit and _sucks_ , and all Darcy’s energy is gone and she’s holding herself up on stubbornness and sex alone, so she’s doing a shitty-ass good of trying to keep her shivers at bay.

Sif notices, and her fingers dig into Darcy’s thighs, pulling her down harder like she’s trying to _suffocate_ herself on Darcy’s cunt, a thought that kind of makes Darcy want to giggle, but all she can manage are raspy noises and gasping.

It hits her hard, that feeling of everything clenching up _tight_ , toes twitching and hips snapping down against Sif’s mouth. Caught in the sensation for this beautifully long moment, and then there’s heat flooding through her, everything flowing loose and wonderful, and Darcy’s probably shouting loud enough to wake the entire _city_ , but screw them, who needs sleep anyway.

Sif licks her through every tremor, opening her mouth and _groaning_ for Darcy’s taste, and the buzz of the noise just makes Darcy throb harder still.

Takes her a good minute or two to come down from the high, and when Darcy tries to move, slow and clumsy, Sif just holds on and keeps mouthing at her with firm and steady movements. So apparently they’re not done yet.

“Ffffuck,” Darcy whines, in a way that is totally _not_ a protest.

She’s pretty sure she can _feel_ Sif smiling against her pussy.


End file.
